


moments

by Val_Creative



Series: Stranger Things Drabble-Palooza 2019 [17]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Backstory, Enemies, Family, Gen, Hawkins National Laboratory, Implied/Referenced Torture, Introspection, Kidnapping, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Kali swore to herself that she would never return to Hawkins, Indiana. It didn’t matter if The Lab was emptied forever or not.





	moments

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Guest (FFN): "kali centric like a backstory." I added in Kali's parents as I imagined them to be and then Brenner. I really hope her and El get to face him in the last season. That would be epic. IF YOU LOVE KALI, WE ARE INSTANT FRIENDS. I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE.
> 
> ((Want a request for Stranger Things? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any friendship or romantic ship + any prompt until I feel like quitting. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a friendship or romantic ship and prompt. Read the Description of this Series for full Rules. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

*

Kali swore to herself that she would never return to Hawkins, Indiana. It didn't matter if The Lab had been abandoned or not.

 _They_ weren't gone.

The men who hurt Jane's mother also hurt hers. Kali's mother — born and raised in Chicago, Illinois — _also_ joined the MKUltra experiments. She left early, either due to her chronic illness or her hawkish, argumentative nature with Dr. Martin Brenner, and eventually moved out of America. Kali's father — born and raised in London — met her, and they lived together, raising Kali.

They died together, slaughtered by agents hired within the CIA, and took Kali back to America. That's all she remembers. Her mother's smiling, brown face. Her father's cigar between his pale lips. And then Jane, tiny and mute, in the Rainbow Room.

Whatever Kali's mother absorbed, created in her own blood and molecules, it ended up in Kali. It gifted her with abilities.

Jane's papa couldn't let that _opportunity_ go free.

He tried to be ' _Papa_ ' to Kali, long before Jane, and within the first year of capture. And just like her mother — Kali rejected him, shrieking and throwing tantrums, not capable of unleashing the full potential of her mental hallucinations and illusions.

She will _never_ go back.

*


End file.
